


INSOMNIA

by notfun1790



Series: Bang Chan-Centric Angsty Stories [1]
Category: GOT7, Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: BangChan-centric, Car Accidents, Family Feels, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-06-28 23:57:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15717699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notfun1790/pseuds/notfun1790
Summary: I can't sleep... The constant reminder that one day you will be gone keeps me awake.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello... I have been inspired by the vibe of Voices that I actually made a story. This was also inspired by their song insomnia. I LOVE THE I AM WHO ALBUM!

"Hyuuuuuungg...." The whiny, nasally voice woke Chan up. It was their day-off and someone really dared to disturb his sleep. He stayed up until 5 AM with Han and Changbin to make the finishing touches of their album before they send it to JYP for final editing. Who would dare to....  
  
"Channie hyuuung..." The voice becomes desperate and has started to shake Chan awake.   
  
"Seungmin-ah, Chan is still tired. They slept at around 5 AM. He cannot possibly drive you..." Woojin tried to persuade Seungmin to leave Chan alone. However, Seungmin was so desperate this time. It was manager-hyung's fault.  
  
Hearing the desperate "hyung" sound, like an alarm clock, Chan woke up worried that something might have happened to his members. He sat up quickly and came face to face with Seungmin.  
  
"Chanie-hyung, can you please help me..." Seungmin instantly hugged Chan. "Can you please drive me to the ASC studio? It is raining outside and the car that was to be my ride got stuck in the traffic. I am afraid to be late and face Jimin-noona's wrath... Chanie-hyuunggg.... pleeeaase... "  
  
Imagining Jimin's wrath on latecomers made the drowsy Chan awake. He does not want any of his member sufferings. He rubbed Seungmin's hair and said "Nah... I don't want to witness that happening to you.... Just give me a sec and I will drive you to the studio." Seungmin hugged him so tightly, thanking him. After showering Chan with praises and thank yous Seungmin left the room to start packing his things. Woojin who is by the door witness this and said to Chan with a worried tone...   
  
"Hey, just be careful alright. I know you can function with little sleep but do not push yourself too much...okay?"  
  
"I'll be okay... you worry too much omma." Chan cheerfully said as he sprang up on his bed. He almost stepped on Han who was peacefully sleeping on the floor with Changbin.   
  
To show their support to Chan who is finishing the tracks, Han and Changbin also stayed by his side all night. Once he finished the track, he found the two sleeping while cuddling each other on the mat they laid out on the floor. Han dozily opened his eyes and mumbled "triple chocolate marshmallow latte" like he is ordering on a coffee shop. Chan smiled at Han and dropped a blanket to cover the two saying "Yes... I will buy coffee for you two. Thank you for helping me out."   
  
After making sure that the two are comfortable, Chan walked to the bathroom passing the worried looking Woojin by the door. Chan tapped his shoulder ensuring him that he will be alright. There was a tacit agreement between the two that as part of the hyung line, they should be on each other's back.   
  
Woojin smiled at his leader and went to help Seungmin. Woojin has been having this weird feeling since this morning. He was feeling worried and he does not know why. It must be the rain. However, he shook it off thinking that he is reacting too much. It must really be the rain.


	2. Chapter 2

Chan was proud when he got his beloved his car. It was the reminder of his hard work. It has been two years since they have debuted and JYPE has been giving him such freedom in producing their albums. After their emotional first win, 3racha was asked to produce other albums of JYPE artists. As he gained experience in producing and composing, 3Racha became a known producing and composing team not only in JYPE but in other entertainment company. They helped in producing and composing songs for other artists and they have been earning since then.  
  
All the sleepless night have paid off. Now, with the copyrights they owned, he can actually buy a house but he preferred to stay with his members. He needs to be practical. One, he can monitor and assist his members in their day-to-day activities and two, he can save on rent and other utilities.   
  
The reason he bought a car was also because of practicality and he loves the feeling of driving his members. Now, he knows why his dad always insists on driving him to school. It allows them to talk to each other and tell stories. It makes them closer. The same principle applies to his members. This is the reason why he became at most the personal driver of Seungmin, Hyunjin, and I.N. when going to school. Woojin would always remind him that he is spoiling the maknae line too much but what can he do, he loves his members and spending time with them was so precious to him.   
  
As he drives Seungmin, the song they produced for GOT7 was played in the radio. It was one of the highlight in 3racha's career to produce a song for their sunbae. Collaborating with them was so fun and Chan got to bond with Bambam again. Seungmin was so proud of his hyungs that he made the volume louder and sang his heart out. Chan laughs at Seungmin's antics and joins him in singing the song. The heavy rain outside did not dampen their lively duet.   
  
They arrived in the ASC studio and met Jimin in the parking lot. Jimin was so happy to see Chan since he has not seen him for almost a month. Chan was very busy for the last months due to their upcoming comeback and world tour. Now, Jimin hugged Chan tightly and expressed her love for Chan by roasting his current outfit.   
  
"You look like you just woke up, my dear Channie. Is that pajama you are wearing?" Exaggerating his reactions, Chan quickly replied, "Well, someone is bullying late comer maknaes so one has to wake me out of my bed and drive him here so that he could be on time. Because Jimin noona is sooooo scarryyyy...." Chan made faces to Jimin while Seungmin became speechless. This two...   
  
"I did not say anything...Oh look stylist-noona is here, I'll go first." Seungmin quickly retorted and run for his life.   
  
"Hey! Seungmin-ah!" Jimin, faking her anger, shouted at the running Seungmin. Chan was laughing out loud on the side. "Come back here!" Jimin was about to follow Seungmin but Chan quickly grab her hand.   
  
"Seriously, I really did miss you. Let us meet for a coffee later? Reply to my text when I text you, ok?" Chan smiled.   
  
"Who is not replying to text? Hey Chris, remember the time you ignored my call... Babo!" Jimin said as she pouted at Chan.   
  
"Yeah. It was manager-hyung's fault. He hid my phone. hahahaha... Now, text me when will be your most convenient time. Let us meet over a cup of coffee, ok?" Chan smiled at Jimin.  
  
Jimin pouted and said, "Hey! you are already rich. Buy me meat! Coffee won't do as payment for ignoring my calls..." Jimin smiled at Chan.   
  
"Ok. we got a deal. Now go or else you will be the one who will be late." Chan said as he pushed Jimin towards the studio.   
  
"Would you like to stay and watch until the rain will let-up?" Jimin said as she looks at the scary heavy rain outside. She got worried for Chan who will drive back to the dorm. Chan also looks outside and reassured Jimin.   
  
"I'll be very careful. Don't worry." Chan hugged Jimin and said their goodbyes.   
  
Jimin got a weird feeling when she looks at Chan waving goodbye as he boards his car. She was feeling worried and she does not know why. It must be the rain. However, she shook it off thinking that she is reacting too much. It must really be the rain.   
  



	3. Chapter 3

As he was about to start the car, his phone began to ring. He thought it was Han since he already needs his daily dose of caffeine but he saw I.N.'s face on the screen. He immediately answered it since I.N. rarely calls him and in those rare occasions, it is always I.N. needing rescuing or assistance.   
  
"Channie-hyuuung..." With the use of that endearing nickname, Chan knew instantly that I.N. needs something. "Are you busy?" Always the considerate maknae.   
  
"No. I just dropped off Seungmin in the ASC studio. Why? Do you need something?" There was a moment of silence then I.N. said in a very pleading way,   
  
"Hyuuung, our class dismissed earlier than we expected and now I am stuck here in school since I do not have an umbrella and cannot go to the bus station." Chan smiled at the cute maknae and said instantly,   
  
"Your school is near the studio so I can pick you up. Wait for me ok?" I.N.'s expressed his joy and thank his leader. Chan started the engine and calculated the route. He texted IN that he will be in the school 30 mins max. He received I.N.'s exact location and as he was about to drive, he received a message from Han.   
  
It was a picture of Felix, Han and Hyunjin acting like beggars while holding a restaurant menu leaflet. It was a subtle request for food and a celebration. Chan smiled at the antics of his members and replied that he needs to fetch IN and will take about an hour to get back to the dorm. He then called Woojin so that he could order the food and they can enjoy a late lunch together. He received a decorated selfie from the three with Woojin on the phone. A big thank you was written all over the photo. Now, he believes Woojin's word, he is spoiling them too much.   
  
\-------  
  
He was driving carefully and observed all the traffic rules as he promised Jimin and Woojin. He followed it. He was careful. But why is his car flipping? A loud screeching of wheels, the sound of metals clashing and mirrors breaking... every part of his body was in pain... everything hurts.... Chan saw the car approaching but it was too late... too late. He should have been more careful. I.N. is waiting for him. He needs to go home, his members are waiting.


	4. Chapter 4

I.N. was waiting in the school cafeteria. One hour has already passed since his Chan-hyung texted him that he will be in the school. He had not received any call or text from his hyung cancelling on him so he has to wait naturally. Chan must be driving slow because of the rain. His hyung never failed to fetch him when he needs him even with his busy schedule. He also wants to brag Chan to his classmate so he shyly invited Chan in his school.   
  
Another hour then his phone started ringing. It was Chan. I.N. frowned and felt a little sad. Chan must be calling him to say that he has to brave the rain to catch the bus. He does not want to answer the call but it kept ringing so he answered. A deep hello greeted him. I.N. became anxious and immediately asked who is the person and why does he have his hyung's phone.  
  
"Please calm down, sir. Do you know Mr. Chris Bang? He was involved in an accident and we need to contact his family. He has been calling out your name before he lost consciousness so we contacted you." IN was in shock. "He was involved in an accident" and "lost consciousness" kept repeating in his mind...  
  
"Hello.... hello? Mr. Jeongin? Are you still there? Sir?" the EMT called out to IN. The initial shock passed and IN became worried. He asked the EMT for the details. They were trained in this kind of situation. He knows the protocol. However, nobody taught them how to control their worry. Ending the call, IN keeps repeating "Hyung is ok.... He just lost consciousness... He is ok..." like a mantra.   
  
IN immediately contacted their manager and relayed the information he gathered from the EMT. He requested that he be fetched so that he can go directly to the hospital. The manager moved quickly and called the hospital to ensure that Chan gets the treatment he needed. Next, he contacted JYPE's PR to update them on the latest news. They need to ensure that Chan is safe. He needs to make sure that Chan will be performing on the world tour.   
  
He then contacted Woojin, the most sensible and responsible among the bunch, to inform the members on the situation.


	5. Chapter 5

Han, Felix, Lee know, and Hyunjin have been staring at the food laid out on the table. Woojin is staring at the four members, texting Chan to hurry before his members become unrecognizable. It has been two hours since their last conversation and Chan and IN has not yet arrived. He becomes worried and resorted to staring at his members to relieve his stress. Changbin came into the kitchen and pleaded Woojin if they can start eating since Chan has not been answering their calls. Looking at how the four look at the food, Woojin gave up waiting for Chan and IN and said that they can start eating. The four cheered and did a little dance to show their excitement about the food. Woojin smiled at the members and stared at his phone again. The feeling that morning never left him.  
  
He was about to dial Chan's number again when there was an incessant knocking on their door. When Woojin opened the door, he was met with their flustered manager. Woojin felt that it was not a good sign. He said a little prayer but was interrupted when the manager spoke.  
  
"Are you all here?" Their manager hurriedly asked.  
  
"Seungmin is on ASC, IN is in school and Chan is on his way to IN's school." Woojin answered worriedly. Seeing their manager, Han came out from the kitchen, holding his plate of food.  
  
"Please finish your food quickly and come with me ASAP at the basement parking lot. I'll explain in the car." The manager quickly said it and answered a call from his phone while exiting the dorm.  
  
Sensing the urgency, Woojin quickly gathered his member and told them to speed up since there is something going on. As soon as Woojin said that they need to hurry up, each abandoned their lunch and picked a sandwich. They came to the basement quickly and found that a van was waiting for them.  
  
As they were in the van, Woojin asked their manager about what is happening. A simple answer left them shocked and speechless.  
  
"Chan was involved in an accident and he might not make it."  
  
Silence. Then Han began to cry. All of them were crying.  
  
"Hyung will make it... he said that he will join us for lunch..." Han said while trying to control the tears in his eyes. "We were waiting..."

 

\---  
Seungmin was waiting... They have finished the shoot with JJP as their guest and it was really hilarious. His two sunbaes really blended each other's personality. It also did not help that they were both familiar with Jimin so he expected the roasting would be intense. It was really intense and Chan-hyung became a part of their conversation when JB talked about being a leader of crazy boys.  
  
Chan-hyung's name came to his mind. He's been texting the driver to fetch him but he was again late. The rain really did contribute and a vehicular accident caused an extreme traffic. He was about to call Chan to fetch him but Jimin came into the waiting room. She seems anxious and panicky. Without her make-up, Seungmin can see how pale Jimin was. He quickly came to Jimin's side and help her sit down on one of the chairs. It looks like she was about to faint. Jinyoung and JB came quickly and looked at Seungmin weirdly. Jinyoung approached him.  
  
"Did someone contacted you?" Jinyoung asked sympathetically. With Jinyoung's tone, Seungmin became nervous.  
  
"Come with us. We need to go to the hospital. Our ride is here and we can take you there." JB said to Seungmin urging him to come with them. Seungmin became confused.  
  
"Hospital? Who? What?" His heart became heavy with worry. The crestfallen Jimin finally speak.  
  
"Chan is in the hospital. Manager-hyung said that... he might not... make it." In between those word were sobs. Tears began to fall on her face. Seungmin was shocked. He did not hear anything... Jinyoung has to shake him from his shock and help him board the car to take them to the vehicle.  
  
Jinyoung and JB became worried by the reaction of Seungmin. He has not gotten over the shock and is sporting a blank face. As they got near to the hospital, Seungmin started to cry. He wailed while punching his chest. He repeated the words... "It was my fault.... It was my fault..."  
  
Jinyoung has to hugged Seungmin to comfort him and prevent him from hurting himself. He whispered words of comfort, ensuring Seungmin that the accident was nobody's fault, that it was unforeseen. JB looked at Jinyoung and remembered that there is one member that is still unaware of the situation. Jinyoung nodded to JB and they knew that JB has to call him.

"Bambam, where are you? Is there someone with you?" JB called Bambam.  
  
"Hyung.... I just finished the shoot. I'm with mom so what's up?" Bambam said and was suspicious of the purpose of JB's call. He can faintly hear someone crying in the background.  
  
"Hyung... are you alright?" Bambam became worried. JB took a deep breath and said,  
  
"Is your mom beside you?" JB asked. He needs to make sure someone is there for Bambam. He can clearly here Bambam calling her mom to sit with him since JB is asking for her.  
  
"Can you cancel all your promotions right away and buy a ticket to Korea. He needs you." JB's words were vague. Bambam tightly held the phone. His mom knows that something was wrong. With a broken voice, Bambam asked.   
  
"Who is it, hyung?" Bambam knows the JYPE protocol. When you are told to cancel all the activities and asked to go back to Korea, there is something bad happening to someone close to you. He prayed that he can still see that person alive.   
  
"It's Chan...." Then there was silence. Bambam dropped the phone and immediately asked for his manager. He was frantically telling the manager that he needs to go back to Korea now. Bambam's mom took the phone and sent JB a text that Bambam is now talking to his manager and booking a flight to Korea. After this, his mom stood up and hugged the frantic Bambam who is now scolding a staff because of the slow internet connections. It was at that time that Bambam broke down and cried his heart out.   
  
"He is going to be alright..." Bambam kept repeating those words. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is my first time writing this kind of story so I have to stop and take a breather. I was an avid reader of hurt/comfort stories and I never thought that writing one can also affect my emotional state. I have to watch aegyo contents from Stray Kids just to make sure everyone is ok.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After much difficulty, I have finished this one so... Yeah... My heart is breaking.

"Bang Chan of Stray kids was involved in a vehicular accident at around 2:00 in the afternoon. I came personally to you because there were false reports that are claiming that our Channie slept on the wheel and caused the accident. This was clearly malicious and I discouraged everyone from spreading this rumor. We have checked the CCTV footage and Chan was clearly driving on a green light. The other party violated the traffic rule and slammed on Chan's vehicle. We also got the report that the other party was intoxicated and has no control over his vehicle due to heavy rain. Instead of spreading malicious rumors, I asked everyone to pray for Chan's fast recovery. He is still in surgery and we are also waiting for the doctor's advice. That is all and we thank all the fans who are patiently waiting outside even with this rain. We will inform you as soon as we get the final diagnosis from the doctors. Thank you again." JYP left the podium and went straight to the operating room's waiting area. His heart was breaking.   
  
It has been four hours and the doctors still have not come out from the operating room. JYP can see the pale faces of the members and he was greeted by JJP and Yugyeom. Most of the member's eyes were swollen. I.N. and Seungmin were unusually quiet and Jinyoung and JB kept looking out for them. Felix has been pacing back and forth, biting his nails. This was his nervous tick. Changbin is with Han to ensure that Han is ok. He was hyperventilating in the car and luckily Changbin knows how to deal with it. Hyunjin was getting food and water for the members. He knows that Chan will be mad if he had known that they were starving themselves. Meanwhile, Woojin and Lee Know have been acting strong and tried to comfort the younger members. They have to be strong for the sake of Chan.   
  
JYP asked the staff to provide food, shelter, and blankets to fans who are on a vigil outside the hospital. The rain has continued to pour but the fans stayed outside the hospital to wait for the news and show their support to SKZ. After ensuring that Chan’s is receiving the top treatment, JYP sat beside I.N. who had been staring at the operating room door. He held his hand to comfort the maknae. I.N. was shocked by JYP's gesture and looked at JYP with a puzzled look. He has never gotten over the harsh criticism of JYP during their pre-debut survival show and still was afraid of JYP but the way JYP held his hand, it was comforting.  
  
"I am sorry... it was my fault." I.N. said softly. He was on the verge of crying. JYP was initially surprised how I.N. was blaming himself. "He was not supposed to be there. I called him to fetch me. It was all my fault. The police said that he keeps calling out my name..." I.N. broke down and JYP has to hug him. He reassured him that it was nobody’s fault. It was the fault of the driver who has been driving while intoxicated. While I.N. was gathering himself, a staff came to JYP to inform him that Chan’s parents have boarded the flight.

When he learned about Chan’s accident, he was more worried about how his parents would react. It was devastating to inform the parents that their son who they rarely see and living overseas was involved in the accident. When he was informing Chan’s mom, she was hysterical until Chan’s dad took over the phone and calmly got the details on their son’s condition. They immediately packed and JYP booked a flight for them. Luckily, they got tickets for the next flight. He knows that the 10-hour flight would be the most devastating part of waiting for the parents.  

\----

Most of the JYP artists have arrived when they heard the news. This gets to show how Chan befriended almost all of the artist in JYP. Forget his aloof self, that was just a first impression. However, as a producer, he also provided support to most of the artist around him. All of the Day6 members were there. Chaeyoung, Sana, and Jimin were also sitting on the other side. JB has been updating Bambam, Mark, and Jackson on the situation. Mark and Jackson are currently in China and cannot fly back to Seoul because of their photo shoot for a magazine. Jinyoung and Yugyeom are currently having dinner with the rest of the SKZ members. They need to check that they have eaten or drunk enough liquid. Jinyoung has been using ‘Chan will not be happy seeing all of you hungry and sick so you all need to eat.’ With this threat, all of them started nibbling on the food they have ordered. Hospital food really is not the best tasting. The silence during the dinner was stifling. Another hour has passed and all of them were exhausted from waiting.

After they ate, Jinyoung received a call from JB informing him to get back quickly since the nurses since the operation was finished. When they got there, one of the doctors was speaking to JYP and was asking him to meet the family of Chris. JYP explained that he is currently the guardian of Chan since his family is currently on their way to Seoul. The doctor nodded and asked JYP to follow him into his room to explain the situation. Woojin and Lee Know immediately approached JYP expressing their desire to listen to the doctor’s diagnosis. The rest immediately followed but was stopped by the doctor. JYP asked the doctor if he can take Woojin with him and the doctor nodded. Woojin smiled at JYP and reassured the rest of the group that he will update them.

Upon entering the room, the doctor brought out the CT scan and Xray results of Chan. He patiently explained, “Mr. Bang has suffered multiple injuries and fractured ribs but the most severe was the traumatic brain injury. The impact of the crash has partly shattered the side skull and caused a severe trauma on Mr. Bang’s brain. Mr. Park…” the doctor paused as if he needs to take a breather. Woojin’s hand begun to shake and the room got colder. “We need to be prepared. He is currently on a coma right now but I am not optimistic. Although I know that he is fighting, the gravity of his internal injuries has aggravated the situation.” The doctor said sympathetically and looked at Woojin who is now very pale.  

“It is not right. He is strong. He can survive this. Please tell me what we need to do for him to survive. Should we transfer him to another hospital specializing in brain trauma? Should I find the best doctors to treat him? What can I do?” JYP said in a panic tone. This was the first time Woojin saw JYP this anxious.

“We have done our best Mr. Park. Transferring him to another hospital might worsen his situation. It is now up to Mr. Bang. The most critical time is this 24 hours. We need to wait and monitor his condition. He is currently in the ICU and we have to limit the number of people coming in. You can ask the nurse regarding the visiting protocol.” JYP nodded and thanked the doctor. He supported the currently unstable Woojin and took him out of the doctor’s office. After ensuring that Woojin has gotten over the shock, JYP asked the SKZ manager to accompany Woojin to the waiting area.  

“I need to call Chan’s parents. You go ahead and update them on the situation. Please check on the nurse for the visiting protocol.” JYP instructed Woojin. Woojin nodded and JYP added while holding Woojin’s shoulder “I know its hard but we have to be strong for the sake of Chan and SKZ.”

Woojin was speechless but he nodded and thanked JYP for his support. It was the worst news Woojin wants to relay. He did not want them to know, he wants to just run away and blame Chan for being in this situation. He hated this role and now he knows the burden Chan has to carry over the past years of being a leader. The manager squeezed his hands and looked at Woojin, “Stay strong. Chan is still in there and you need to be the pillar for SKZ right now.” Woojin nodded and approached the waiting members.   

When they saw him coming in, most of them stood up and surrounded him, anticipating a good news. He was saddened by their hopeful expressions. He relayed what the doctor said and as soon as he mentioned Chan’s chance of survival, everyone was crying. Lee Know, Seungmin, and I.N. were crying silently. Changbin has to lean on the wall for support. Han found him and hugged him as they silently cry. Felix and Hyunjin have been in utter shock. The sunbaes have to look out for the SKZ members and provided support.

Like a robot, Woojin found the nurse and asked about the visiting protocol. Although visiting hours were already finished, the nurse gave special treatment to them and allowed the SKZ members to see Chan. The sunbaes let the kids go first because they know how desperate they want to check on their leader. They know that tomorrow, they still have the chance to see Chan. They were wrong.

 


	7. Chapter 7

Chan was pale. It was natural for him to be pale but seeing him deathly pale, Woojin cannot look at the Chan lying in the hospital bed. He wants the healthy VampChan. You cannot clearly see his face from afar because of the bandages, oxygen mask and wires attached to the beeping machines but you can clearly see the gravity of his injuries. Bandages have cover his body, his arm and his foot were in a cast. The nurse reminded them that they can only stay for a few minutes since they need to ensure Chan’s safety. I.N. and Seungmin immediately approach Chan and asked for forgiveness.

“Hyuungg… It was my fault.” Both cried as they kneel. They do not have the strength to stand anymore. Hyunjin immediately supported IN while Lee Know approached Seungmin. They comforted them and repeated to them that it was not their fault. Han took Chan’s hand that was free from bandage. He holds Chan’s hand and whispered,

“Hyung, we have a comeback. You just finished the album right? No one knows the password on your laptop so without you, we cannot produce any good music. So you need to be strong and wake up soon. You also need to payback Woojin-hyung for the dinner we ordered so you really have to wake up soon or else we go hungry again.” He was on the verge of tears when Changbin approached him and touched his shoulder,

“Yeah Channie-hyung. You need to recover fast. You were the one who said not to disappoint the Stays right? They were expecting this comeback so you have to recover quickly.” Changbin spoke. Felix also spoke reminding Chan that his parents will be sad,

“Mom and dad will be sad if you are not yet awake. You said you are excited to see them right? Well, JYP has brought them here so you need to wake up and show them that you are alright. You are worrying them and I hate you for that.” His voice broke. Ever since his fight with his real parents, Felix has become close to Chan’s family. Every time they visit Chan in Korea, they always invite Felix to their outings. Felix became their adopted child and he has been calling them mom and dad. Chan has been very supportive of him.  

Han never left Chan’s side until the nurse came in and said that they need to leave the room. All of them were disappointed but for the safety of Chan, they left the room. The manager told them that they can go home and take a rest but they refused to leave the hospital. They need to stay by Chan's side. 

JYP released a statement on Chan’s condition and the fans were all crying. Stays launched a social media hashtag #StayStrongBangChan #StayStrongSKZ. Thousands of fans holding a paper crane came into the hospital’s parking lot to show support. Fans were also sending lots of message to the SKZ fanpage and were making paper cranes for Chan’s recovery. Lee Know and Woojin came out to see them personally and thanked them for the support. The other SKZ were watching by the window. They do not want to show fans their vulnerable side. Lee Know asked the fans to give them a moment of privacy and since they were causing traffic and inconveniences to the hospital, they asked the fans to leave the hospital. The fans understood the situation and before they left they have given the thousand paper cranes to Woojin. One fan started singing Mixtape #2 and all the fan joined her. They slowly light up their official light band and created a see of soft white light. Lee know started crying and Woojin’s tear started to drip on the paper cranes. The members and JYP watched the fans and was touched. JYP asked the SKZ members if they want to join Woojin and Lee Know in thanking the fans. They all agreed and came down with JYP.

With tears in their eyes, the members stand in their formation. Woojin looks into his members' eyes. There was a tacit understanding so he started “Hana…Dul… Step Out. We are Stray Kids.” They said in perfect harmony and bowed to the fans. Changbin started to speak “we want to thank the fans for coming to support hyung even with this rain but we want to apologize to you…” Changbin choked on his word and started to cry… “You have given us support throughout the years but we have always been worrying you…” There was a unison of ‘Do not cry… Stay strong’ from the fans. Changbin continued,

“Because we are always worrying you, we want to apologize to you our Stay.” With this sincere apology, Changbin bowed lowly to the fans and asked for forgiveness. All the members followed and were muttering “We are sorry.” The fans cried and all tried to stop the boys from bowing. All of it was recorded by a fan and was uploaded to update the international fans. This became viral in an instant and Chan’s and SKZ’s name became top searches in just a matter of seconds.  

JYP thanked the fans and reminded them that they really have to leave since they are inconveniencing the hospital. He promised that he will regularly update the fans on Chan’s condition. Stay understood it and left the place but was clearly on the lookout for updates. At this moment, Bambam arrived at the hospital and pleaded the nurse so that he could see Chan. The nurse refused and Bambam was clearly upset but Jinyoung reminded him that it is for Chan’s safety. He asked Bambam and Yugyeom to go back to the dorm and wait for the visiting hours. After the nurse assured Bambam that he can visit Chan tomorrow, he went home with the rest of GOT7. He was exhausted from the adrenaline rush and the flight. Day6 and other Chan’s friend also went home.

JYP also asked the staff to book the SKZ members in a hotel near the hospital. He was worried that if they did not get any sleep then they will collapse. Their day was too long. It was already quarter past three in the morning and he persuaded the members to go to the hotel and rest. At the car, IN cried himself to sleep and was carried by their manager to the hotel room. Lee Know was supporting the dazed Han while Changbin is with Felix. Their room was nice but they did not have a peaceful sleep. Seungmin would wake up crying and Woojin will comfort him until they went back to sleep. They have to rest and see Chan tomorrow. They have to.


	8. Chapter 8

JYP was waiting for Chan’s parent. With his assistant, he quickly went to the hotel for a shower and coffee and was back again in the hospital. He was also monitoring the news regarding Chan’s condition. They released the CCTV footage to the media to clarify Chan’s involvement. Lots of fans were angry at the other driver and launched a “Don’t drink and drive” campaign. He asked the JYPE staff to retweet the campaign and it amassed global outcry. Where is the driver who slammed on Chan’s car? He is currently on a recovery room and had few broken bones but was not too life-threatening. JYP’s lawyer has spoken to that person’s representative and a lawsuit is waiting to be served.  

As the sun rises, Chan’s condition has not yet improved. The doctors have grown more worried and asked JYP if the parents can come sooner. Chan is not faring well and the nurse has recorded occurrence of seizures.  Hearing this, JYP’s phone rang and he was informed that Chan’s parents are on the JYPE vehicle and on their way to the hospital. He asked the staff to hurry and make sure that the parents are informed about Chan’s current condition. His hands is now trembling and has to sit down. He has not taken all the things the doctors have been informing him. He cannot accept the fact that Chan is giving up. He was a fighter and he knows that he can survive this. However, the doctors were not optimistic. He took a deep breath and prayed for Chan's recovery. Chan was like his son and he has been dependent on him when managing stray kids. He does not know what to do with stray kids if he is gone so he said a little prayer before he meets Chan's parents. 

With Chan’s situation, the doctor gave his permission to allow Chan’s parents in the ICU. JYP was familiar with Chan’s mom since they met her several times so when they arrived he hugged her as he greeted Chan’s father. He then bowed in front of them, “I want to apologize for not protecting your son. I am really sorry.” JYP knows how much it hurts to see someone you love on a hospital bed. JYP bowed to them so deeply and apologized. Chan’s parents were touched by JYP’s gesture and Chan’s father hugged JYP as he said to him, “You did your best. Thank you. Thank you for being here for my son. It means a lot.”

JYP nodded and led them to the ICU room holding Chan’s lone figure. As soon as his mother saw Chan, she broke down into tears and take comfort on his husband’s chest. She then held Chan’s hand and spoke softly…

“My son, your mom is here. You promised you will be safe but why were you hurt? My son, can you wake up and greet mom and dad? It is disrespectful to sleep when your mom and dad have visited you. Can you please open your eyes?” She was crying. Chan’s father also hold his hand and said,

“Christopher, you promised that you will go swimming with me and Lucas on your next vacation. You are making your dad and mom sad so you have to wake up ok? Can you open your eyes or can you hold your mom’s hand?” His father has been a strong man but seeing Chan’s condition, he started to cry. He cannot look at his son's image. The wires and machines that are entangled with Chan's body, the bandages, he cannot accept that he is seeing his son like this. The worry his been holding for the sake of his wife have overwhelmed him. “I should not have taught you how to drive. I should not have permitted you to buy that car… My son, please stay strong and wake up ok?” He broke down while caressing his son’s cheeks. His mom also held his hand while she cries silently.

Chan was still unresponsive and Chan’s mom begun to make sure that her son was comfortable. She started talking to Chan and told him about what was happening to Australia. How the neighborhood girls would come to their home and give them fan-made letters. His mom quickly grabs her luggage and opened it to show Chan the letters. “You were the one who told me that you read fan letters right? You need to wake up and finish all of this. Oh, some are for your other members. I always think that Felix is more popular than you. hehehe... Lucas is also graduating soon in high school so you needed to wake up and go on tour to Australia on those dates. I can ask JYP to schedule you on those dates so that you can see your brother.” Like a madman, his mom was rumbling words hoping that her son would be irritated by her chatters and wake up. She remembered Chan never really complained or act childish but if he hears his mom nagging him early in the morning. He will wake up and will lock himself in the bathroom and sleep there again. She was hoping that this will be effective but her emotions have run wild and her stories have broken into tiny sobs.

His dad exited the room and was talking to the doctors and JYP. After a few minutes, Chan’s hand moved and hold his mom’s hand. It was a weak movement but his mom notices it to quickly. She was surprised and encouraged Chan to squeeze it tighter and hold a little bit longer. Then, she saw a tear running down Chan’s cheeks. His mom saw it but when she was to wipe it and comfort his son, Chan began convulsing. She panicked and press the call button immediately. The machine beside them was beeping uncontrollably and nurses came quickly to check on Chan. Chan’s dad immediately supported his wife who is about to faint. JYP called the SKZ manager and he updated him on the current situation. Chan’s condition worsened and the doctors are trying to control the seizures. The machines keep beeping. JYP is now expecting the worst. 

Upon hearing this, the SKZ manager hurriedly wakes everyone up and drove them to the hospital. Everyone was silent in the car. The temperature in the car has dropped and the atmosphere became gloomy. When manager-hyung woke them up, they know that something was wrong. They know but they still do not want to believe it. This was just a nightmare. This was just another nightmare. 

As soon as they arrived at the hospital, they saw Chan’s parents crying in a corner and a flustered JYP approached them. The worst has come and JYP delivered it to them,

.

.

.

.

“Chan is gone…”  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry. I have to.


	9. Chapter 9

Everything stopped… No one was expecting this. Han and Changbin broke down. Hyunjin hugged IN as they cry together. Seungmin found a corner to cry and Woojin followed him and hugged him. Lee Know remained in his position and cried silently. Felix approached Chan’s parent and cried with them. Chan’s mom hugged Felix tightly and she found comfort. No one talked. Tears have been shed that morning. Woojin tried to be strong. He never expected this. He was angry at Chan for doing this. It was unfair for him to leave him like this. Leave them hurt and suffering.

JYP then asked the PR to call all Chan’s friend in JYPE and inform them. He said that he will personally appear to deliver the news to the press. JYP breathe in and out. He needs to still himself and be strong for the sake of the SKZ members and JYPE. This was his first time dealing with this kind of situation. He never imagined that someone so talented and valuable has left. He is delivering the worst news for the KPOP industry.

Receiving the message from JYP, JB woke Bambam and informed him about Chan’s passing. Bambam acted like he did not hear JB’s news and said that it was really a bad joke. Then he started going to the bathroom saying that he has to prepare so that he can visit Chan. He was dazed and JB was worried that he has to follow Bambam to the bathroom. There he found Bambam crying,

“We promised that we will see each other as soon as I am back in Seoul. He promised hyung…” Bambam cried. “He can’t be gone… He promised hyung…” JB comforted Bambam and Jinyoung came running down Bambam’s room. He knew and was worried. He also sat down with them in the small bathroom and held Bambam’s hand. It was a gloomy day in GOT7’s dorm.

All over JYP, you can see everyone crying. When Jimin received that message, she was lucky she was with Brian at that time. She suddenly could not breathe and fainted. Brian has supported Jimin as soon as she regained consciousness. They cried silently in one of the corners of JYPE clinic. Chan has stayed too long in JYPE that he almost know everyone. He also became popular among the trainees because he was an inspiration to them. The fact that he debuted with the group he formed and can produce songs, every trainee was aspiring to be Chan. Now that he was gone, everyone was shocked and sad.  

When JYP appeared with a sunglass and a gloomy appearance, the fans got worried. They were hopeful for a good news on Chan’s condition. JYP stand on the podium and started to speak,

“It is of great regret to inform….” his voice broke. He can do this. The fans started to cry… Right then and there they knew that something bad happened. JYP again cleared his voice.

“It is of great regret to inform you that Stray Kids Bang Chan, our Channie, passed away this morning. We were hopeful that he will survive it but his injuries were too much that he did not make it. Again, I apologize to the fans and we hope that you can respect the family and friends of BangChan and give them privacy. JYPE will provide you with the necessary information on the funeral services to honor our Channie. That is all.” JYP immediately left the podium and the press could clearly see that JYP has been holding the tears. He was crying as soon as he left the podium.

The sun was hidden by the clouds and it started to rain again. The sky is mourning another lost of talent.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How can I sleep if the same dream will recur again. I do not want to relive that moment that you were once gone.

Seungmin woke up with the alarm clock set-up by Han. He was crying in his sleep then he remembered what happened. He rose up so fast and went outside to check what happened. “Why is he in his dorm? He needed to go back to the hospital, Channie-hyung needs him, SKZ needs him.” he was mumbling while his tears are streaming.

As he got out of his room, he saw Hyunjin comforting a crying I.N in the living room. With this, he leaned on the wall for support. It can’t be true… he was sobbing. Hyunjin saw Seungmin and was flustered. He got two members who are crying. What the hell is happening? He immediately went to Seungmin and asked why he is crying. He sat him down beside I.N. and asked the reason why he is crying. He was about to answer when at that moment, the door suddenly opened.

Bang Chan appeared and greeted them cheerfully but when he saw them crying he immediately approached them. I.N. and Seungmin were shocked. Their Channie-hyung was alive. He is with them and to make sure he really is alive both of them hugged their hyung so tight. Chan did not expect the sudden attack of the maknaes but since they were crying, he let them hugged him tightly. Chan looked at Hyunjin as if asking him what was going on with the two but Hyunjin shrugged his shoulder. Han came out of Changbin’s room and saw the scene so he yelled “group hug” and join the three. Both of the maknaes have calmed down because of Han’s antics so they let go of Chan but they did not leave his side. I.N quickly grabbed Chan’s hand tightly as if Chan would disappear anytime soon. Chan was really puzzled by the behavior of the two. Then, he remembered that he needs to update them on the new album and present his surprise to his members. 

With the noisy Han, most of the members were now awake and came into the living room. They were puzzled by the actions of Seungmin and IN. They were never expressive to Chan unless they needed something. However, something about them was different today. They were more clingy to Chan. Although Chan was really worried about the two, he needs to relay the news he got from JYP about their new album release. After two years, they will also have their world tour. All of them cheered but the next news got Seungmin and IN’s attention.

“I’ll be getting a new car!” Chan excitedly said. Both Seungmin and IN immediately shouted “NO!” They were all shocked by the behavior of the two but Chan continued. “Hey, it will be an advantage to you. If manager hyung is late in fetching you, I could drive you to the ASC studio. In that way you can avoid Jimin’s craziness. I can also drive IN to school while on my way back to JYPE. So it's a win-win deal.” 

Seungmin and IN stared at each other. IN narrowed his eyes and asked, “Hyung, you are not thinking about buying a blue car right?”

Chan was confused and was amazed on how IN guessed the car that he will be buying, “Yeah, I have been thinking of getting a blue one.”

Seungmin immediately caught his hand and begged Chan to not buy a new car. He said that he can face Jimin-noona’s wrath and will make sure that manager-hyung is on time. IN was also looking at him so seriously and also said that he did not need him to fetch him from school. He threatened Chan that he will ban him from his school if he will buy that car. 

Woojin sensed the distress of the two maknaes and said to the two, “You two are acting weird. What happened?”

The two were completely silent and just stared at each other. Woojin looked at Hyunjin.

“I really do not know what happened but I have to woke IN up because he was crying in his sleep. He was having a nightmare then Seungmin came out of his room and began to cry. The two of them are really weird.” Hyunjin stated. Chan looked at the two maknaes beside him. He breathed deeply and look at the two in the eyes with worry. 

“What happened to you two?” Chan asked. Seungmin looked at I.N and was the first to speak up. He told what happened in his dream and coincidentally it was the same as IN. Seungmin was about to finish his story when he started to cry and hugged Chan.

“Hyung, you were in the hospital. You were in a critical condition and we are so helpless. You gave up and stopped breathing. You were gone in my dream because you drove me to the ASC studio…” Seungmin is now bawling his eyes out as Chan hugged him. “Hyung, it was my fault but why did you give up on us? Please do not leave us, ok?” He whispered on Chan’s chest. 

Upon hearing this, all the members were shocked. They never imagine this to happen to one of them. They never think that one day, one of them will be gone forever and especially not their leader. Chan was the foundation of Stray Kids, without him, everything would collapse. Woojin cannot accept the fact of Chan disappearing. Without Chan, there is no SKZ. He created the group for god sake. 

Being the most emphatic member, Han cried with Seungmin and hugged Chan. Chan was so shaken that he did not know what to reply. He was also crying and hugged his member. Then an inspiration came to him. He needs to talk to Changbin and Han about a new song that came into his mind. 

He smiled and looked at I.N and Seungmin. He sat them all down and said, “It was just a dream. It will pass and I was just planning to buy a car. If you insist, then I will rely on manager hyung’s transportation.”

Seungmin and I.N looked at Chan as if they want him to make a promise. Chan understands the worry of the two so he raised his right hand and said, “I promise. So do not worry, ok?” The two nodded and hugged Chan again. Han being Han yelled “group hug” and everyone joined the happy scene. They also needed to reassure themselves that Chan is still with them. 

Two days have passed and Chan has noticed the bags under I.N’s eyes. Then, when he met Seungmin at the JYP for their practice, he thought he saw a zombie walking aimlessly. During their practice, the two including Jisung were unfocused. They are having difficulty following the choreography so Chan has to call them out. He checks on I.N first and was acting the tough hyung. “Are you sick or something? Tell me. You three, go home if you are not really taking this seriously.” He got a soft ‘sorry’ from the three and they promised that they will focus. Chan saw the tired looks and knew that they lack sleep so he decided to cut the practice time short. After this, they all went home and Chan instructed Woojin and Minho to ensure that the three would sleep and rest once they got to the dorm. 

For him, his day does not end with the dance practice. He needs to meet the co-producers of their album to finalize their song list to be submitted to JYP. It took so long to finalize the list and he arrived at the dorm at around 1 AM. He slowly opened the door and entered the room his sharing with Changbin. However, he was inspired to write the rhythm for the song and he became sleepy at around 2 AM. He should be sleeping since they will be having another comeback soon but he cannot waste the mood that was created. He is still shaken by Seungmin’s recount of his dream and the fact that it coincides with IN’s dream was just creepy enough. 

He then heard murmurs behind the door of his room. He checked on the sleeping Changbin and tiptoed to the door as to not disturb him. He silently opened the door and found Han, Seungmin, and I.N bickering. They were shocked to see Chan by the door. 

“Hey! What are you doing here? It is past your bedtime so why are you still awake?” Chan looked at the trio who look like criminals caught in the act. Chan does not know how to react with these three’s cuteness. 

“Hyuuung…” Han whined and hugged Chan’s arms. He was followed by IN and Seungmin. They all whined. “We can’t sleep. I’m afraid that when we sleep, we will see it again. I do not want to lose you again, hyung. We want to check if you are still here.” IN hugged Chan. He was afraid to fall asleep and see Chan again in that hospital bed. It was terrible and it was a nightmare. 

Chan was rendered speechless and asked them to go to the living room. All three obediently nodded and went to sit on the sofa. Chan was worried and the reason they were unable to sleep was because of him. They were so afraid that they will be losing him. 

Instead of joining them on the sofa, he went to the kitchen and brought out the tea JYP has given him to help with his insomnia. It helped a lot and he hopes that this will work with the three. He also got an idea and while the tea is boiling, he went to their storage room and brought out comforters, blankets, and pillows. He dropped it in the living room floor garnering questioning looks from the three younger members. He smiled and said, “it’s late so we have to sleep. You three, help me make a blanket fort out of this.” He pointed the mountains of blanket and pillows. He then saw their smiles and went to the kitchen again. Hearing the commotion outside and being a light sleeper, Woojin and Lee Know came out from their room and witnessed the three maknaes building a blanket fort. Han saw them and forced them to join the construction of the biggest fort. 

Hyunjin and Felix just got back from their schedule and saw the scene. They were intrigued and joined the group. When Chan entered the living room, he found his members bickering over who would sleep on the middle and who would be on the sides. He smiled at them while he holds the tray. I.N saw Chan and immediately approached him. Chan gave one of the mugs to I.N and offering one to Seungmin, then to Han. The three took a sip and was addicted to the tea. They became more and more relaxed. Chan can see how I.N’s eyes began to droop. He then declared bedtime and all of them slept in the living room except for the poor Changbinnie. 

Morning came and a dazed Changbin came out of the room. What he found were bodies huddled together in the living room. He was shocked that all of them slept in the tiny living room. He then went to Felix side and laid on top of the sleeping boy. Sensing the weight, Felix whined and slowly opened his eyes only to find Changbin pouting at them. 

“I was not informed that you are having a slumber party. You had fun last night and did not include me.” Changbin complained. The sleepy Felix replied on his pillow, “Blame Chan-hyung it was his idea. The three can’t sleep so he decided to sleep beside them to ensure that he will always be by their side. Hence, the impromptu slumber party.” 

Changbin looked at his sleeping leader. Changbin was relieved that Chan is getting the needed sleep so he did not pursue the complaint. Then he broke into a smile and continue to lie on top of Felix. It is comfortable to sleep with the members so he closed his eyes and enjoyed these moments. He cheered “Stray kids will STAY forever!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took me a long time to post this one. Hope you enjoyed it. When I was writing the story, I was in the premise that you see the value of things when they are gone but it kinda hurt seeing SKZ like this so I ended it like this. Our precious Bang leader is really precious, I cannot do this to him. Basically, this is the story how I.N, Seungmin, and Han became insomniac:D


End file.
